The synthesis of composite materials, such as a metal matrix with a reinforcing particles therein, by centrifugal casting is already known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,849 to Karmarkar et al. The centrifugal casting process is effective to provide improved wear resistance, which is however limited to symmetrical formations of the composite product due to the centrifugal force associated with the casting process. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a process for synthesizing a composite product from a metal matrix with reinforcing particles therein, so as to improve wear resistance with respect to a nonsymmetrical portion of the product such as a flat surface thereon.